Come back soon
by Phantom-Shalnark
Summary: Set after Phantom Rouge, slight spoilers. When Nobunaga finds a mysterious letter hidden in Omakage's stuff, he must decide between the truth that hurts - or the lies that bind. Please R&R!


"I didn't know Omakage was into ancient history." Phinks took out an old text with the title _Rome wasn't built in a Day. _He placed it beside a few geography books, and rummaged through the old cardboard box he had found in the old mansion.

Two days after the on-goings of Omakage, Nobunaga decided that the Phantom Troupe was to collect anything of value from what Omakage had left. So, they searched through his belongings, and found a few boxes filled with different treasures and personal items. Phinks had been put in charge of all his books.

Feitan was searching through his photos with Shizuku. They hadn't found any with him yet, only hundreds with different shots from various regions...the same regions the Troupe had been to. Machi and Shalnark were looking through his stolen goods, but only found silver and pottery. Franklin and Nobunaga had his personal items. Nothing but journal entries so far.

"Why do Bonolelov and Kortopi get to go out and kill any witnesses?" Phinks groaned. Bonolelov, of course, gets all the fun, and Kortopi doesn't even kill people! Machi shot him a look. "Stop complaining. Do you honestly need to whine like a child?" Shizuku giggled.

Nobunaga sighed. Phinks was always in a bad mood when he missed out on the killing sprees. Not saying it was too many hits, anyways. There weren't many witnesses, but the Troupe couldn't take any chances. With Chrollo gone, they had to be wary.

Finally, after digging through Omakage's many journals and plans, Nobu hit something at the bottom of an old chest. He pulled out a small envelope, which looked withered with age. Omakage's name was written on it in crayon, and as he turned it around, he found that a sticker of a spider was holding it closed. Quickly, he stuffed it in his pocket.

Shalnark turned to him. "What was that, Nobunaga?" He froze. Franklin looked at him curiously. "Oh...nothing, just some receipts for...body parts." Shal shrugged, and continued to look through different sized pots and pans. Nobunaga decided against sharing the envelope. He had a strange feeling about it, and he didn't need Machi's hunches to tell him it was important.

After another hour of rummaging, They gave up for the day. Machi went after the others, while the rest relaxed. Feitan and Phinks were getting ready to go out the next day, and went to buy tuxedos, but didn't bother to tell anyone why. Shalnark, Franklin and Shizuku collected the found objects, and placed them in storage.

Walking away from the rest, Nobunaga reached the top floor of the old abandoned building the Phantom Troupe had been calling their base ever since they entered Yorknew. Carefully, he took out the envelope he had found, and opened it. Inside was a picture, with a letter attached. It, too, was written in crayon, a deep blue.

"Hmm..." Nobunaga read the bottom of the letter, and gasped. The bottom name was none other than... "Hold on a moment." He started at the top, and began reading.

_Dear Oma-san,_

_Guess what? You know how I told you I'd keep in touch? Well, I kept my promise! Look, you're reading a letter that I wrote! It took a while, but I hope it's you reading this. It became hard to find find out where you went after what happened._

_You won't believe it. After the Massacre a few months ago, Danchou said I could take the Hunter exam! Half-way through it, I turned twelve, and I even managed to pass with flying colours. When I came back, Phinks didn't say anything, but Pakunoda told me that he was just super jealous. Now I'm officially the "Head Investigator of collective information" for the Troupe. Isn't that cool?_

_So, anyways, about what happened. I hope you're not sore about Hisoka beating you, I know you'll win next time. Machi says that you died, and Nobunaga says you're a traitor (He said a few other things, but they're a bit crude), but I don't believe them. They have to be lying, I know it. You would never betray the Spider! Even Hisoka told me to never believe what I see. Personally, he creeps me out a bit...When will you be coming back?_

_You don't have to be scared of Hisoka. I know his secret! If you fight when Danchou is around, he'll be so distracted by him, you'll be sure to win. You know nen, now, right? I learned it, and taught it to Danchou, who taught it to Uvogin, who taught it to...well, you get the point, right?_

_...Omakage, can I tell you something? Do you promise not to tell anyone else?...That night, at the massacre, you were watching me, weren't you? You saw me kill that one boy, Pyro, or something. Well, truth be told..you ready?...I didn't take his eyes. I know, it was wrong, but I couldn't help it! It felt weird, and he reminded me of...anyways, I buried him with his eyes in tact, but you can't tell anyone, promise? I don't want to get in trouble._

_You didn't tell anyone before when I almost lost to him, so I know I can trust you. When can you come home? I don't want to be pushy, but if you're scared of what the others will think, I teach them a lesson, but good!...Well, I'll try. They're all stronger than me now, but I'll catch up. What can you do with your nen?_

_Well, I have to stop now. I can't have anyone catch me writing to you, or else. Wanna know why? Because Danchou hates you. Oh, but I don't! Not in a million years! If you come back, we'll fix this all out, and you can fight Hisoka, and Kill him, and everything will go back to the way it was, back to before Hisoka came. _

_I just...I miss you, a lot. And no, I'm not crying! I just...want you back. I want the Spider...to be like it used to be...please come back._

_Love...uh, I mean, Sincerely,_

_Shalnark-san, (Shal)_

Nobunaga choked a bit. He wiped his eyes. He wasn't crying, was he? He looked over the letter again and again. Why hadn't he known this was going on? Why hadn't Shalnark told them anything? Then, it hit him.

Ever since Omakage had betrayed the Spider, they had done nothing but accuse him, blame him for what happened. He never took into account what Shalnark thought. He was eleven when Omakage was "killed" by Hisoka. How could they be so thick!

Slowly, he placed the letter beside him on the large pile of cold rubble he was sitting on, and looked at the picture attached to the letter. Coloured brightly, a drawing (with crayons) was slightly torn at the edges. On it, The original Spiders, the ones that had partaken in the Massacre, were all smiling, and holding hands. In the front, Shalnark was holding Omakage's hand, who was beside Pakunoda, holding hers.

He smiled. "So, this is what you called the Spider back then, huh, Shal?" He chuckled, and turned it over. On the back, more writing could be seen.

_P.s,_

_That Kurta boy I killed? Well, he said I reminded him of his best friend, but I don't remember his name. He said that he was sorry about something, and said that I should keep my friends close. So, I drew this picture. Remember when we were like this, everyone getting along?...Well, not at "each others throats", as Uvogin said._

_When I buried him, I felt...light. Does that mean I did something wrong? Because I haven't has that feeling ever again. I wish I could feel it, just one more time. Maybe when you come back? Yeah, I can wait until then! Soon, Oma-san! It can't be anyone but you!_

Nobunaga took a deep breath in, and exhaled deeply. He placed the picture and letter back into his pocket. He looked out the broken window. The sun was setting. How long had he been up there? Holding the letter, he knew what he had to do.

"It took me two hours to find you. Where could you have possibly gone off to?" Machi moped as she and Bonolelov walked back to the base. Kortopi had been easy to find, but Machi had to go off with no idea where to start in order to find Bonolelov. He grinned under his bandages. "I though I had a lead. Turned out to be nothing but a wild goose chase." Machi sighed. Finally, they reached the base, and entered the front way, climbing up to the fourth floor.

Inside, the others had fallen fast asleep. Machi walked over to a lone corner. "Well,..." Bonolelov Chuckled behind her. She turned, and followed his gaze. "What the...?" Sitting beside the large box of stolen goods from the Underground Auction, Nobunaga was sleeping, his back leaned against the stone wall. However, that wasn't the strange part.

Leaning on his shoulder, Shalnark was sleeping, slightly smiling, no doubt dreaming. Nobunaga had his arm protectively around him. Machi had to stop herself from smiling, she couldn't show that kind of weakness. "Well, um...Night." She briskly walked over to the corner, and did her best to fall asleep, mumbling to herself, "Bunch of babies." Bonolelov soon joined her.

The next morning, Shizuku, Machi, Phinks, Feitan and Franklin went out to look around the town, while Nobunaga, Kortopi, Shalnark and Bonolelov stayed behind. Shalnark had decided to continue looking through the items.

After a while, Nobunaga snuck over to where Shalnark was searching through Omakage's personal items, careful not to let himself be noticed. Suddenly, he heard Shal gasp, and watched him pick up another envelope, this one in better condition than the last one. Slowly and quietly, Shal glanced around, and opened the letter, pulling it out. "...He did answer..." Nobu heard Shal laugh, and looked over to see him grinning with joy. He walked away, leaving the rest of the stuff sprawled out on the ground.

Nobunaga smiled. He walked away, pushing a sharp pencil and stamp pack further into his pocket.


End file.
